Question: What is the area of the region defined by the equation $x^2+y^2 - 7 = 2y-8x+1$?
We rewrite the equation as $x^2 + 8x + y^2 - 2y = 8$ and then complete the square, resulting in  $(x+4)^2-16 + (y-1)^2-1=8$, or $(x+4)^2+(y-1)^2=25$. This is the equation of a circle with center $(-4, 1)$ and radius 5, so the area of this region is $\pi r^2 = \pi (5)^2 = \boxed{25\pi}$.